vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK History of Halloween Quest
Description What do you know about Halloweens past? This spooky holiday has a history dating back to ancient times and has been celebrated by many peoples over thousands of years. The day started as a celebration of the year's end and was considered a time when the spirits could walk among the living. In later times, this day was part of Hallowmas, a three day holiday including All Saints day. Even though the celebration has its roots in ancient festivals, it is a Christian feast day which honors the saints. Your reward for completing the VFK History of Halloween Quest is 1,000 credits and a Ghost Costume! Prizes Questions 1. The last day of October falls midway between the solstices and equinoxes. It also marks the harvest period and the time when ancient peoples began to prepare for winter. They harvested the last of their crops and slaughtered some of their animals in preparation for the land's rest period. The Saxons called this celebration, "Winter's Eve." What did the Celtic people call this time? * Feast day * Cornucopia * Samhain * Sunset festival 2. The name 'Samhain' means summer's end. The day began with the setting of the sun and marked the start of the Celtic new year. For ancient people who depended upon farming the land, this was a significant time and marked the end of the growing season and thus a reduction of much of the work of farming and raising livestock, so it was great cause for celebration. In addition, the season is one where the leaves die and fall from the trees and the animals prepare for hibernation. Celtic festivals began at sunset and ended at sunset the next day. Go to the Sydney Opera House in Australia and say "How long until the sun sets?" 3. The Catholic church converted the celebration of Samhain to the meaningful Christian holiday of "The Feast of All Saints" in the seventh century. They also made November 1st "All Hallows Day." What was the evening before referred to? * Pre-Halloween * The Night before Hallows * The eve of Hallows * Harvest Eve 4. When the Roman Emperor Constantine declared Christianity lawful, the Christian fathers tried to "stamp out" all pagan things. Pagan was what the Christian fathers called all the older religions. The Celtic people held firmly to their Druid customs and rituals for this time which included celebrating with huge bonfires. The Christian church therefore converted the celebration over to a Christian holiday by giving the days new names and new meanings. They told the people that the rituals that they performed for the "Lord of the Dead" on October 31st were useful for protecting them against the evil forces of the enemy of God. Go to Stonehenge and say "The pumpkins and apples are ready for harvesting!" 5. November 2nd, the following day is named "All Soul's Day." This is a day to honor departed loved ones. The tradition of trick or treating is said to find its origins in this ancient time when the British custom of going from house to house asking for "soul-cakes" was a common practice. It is told that the soul-cakes were then donated to the church. Why? * To "buy" Masses for the souls of deceased relatives * To bribe the church to let them in to the graveyard * To let the church sell them at the market on Saturday * To reverse time 6. In the seventh century, the church celebrated "All Saint's Day" in the month of May. Two hundred years later, the date for the festival was changed to November 1st. This officially converted the "Festival for the dead" over to the festival for Christian dead. This meant that the people kept right on looking for ghosts to arrive on October 31st. Go to outside the Halloween store in the Victorian Age and say "Ghosts will be arriving here any minute!" 7. An interesting Irish myth tells why pumpkins are carved at Halloween. The myth goes that a man named 'Stingy Jack' invited the devil to have a drink. He talked the devil into changing into a sixpence to pay for the drink, but instead of paying for the drink, he put the sixpence into his pocket next to a silver cross which kept the Devil from changing to another form. Jack made a deal before letting him go free, which was that Jack could go about his business and the devil could not harass him. Before letting the Devil free, the deal the devil made with Jack was what? * That Jack would legitimately buy him a drink next time. * That Jack would invite the Devil over to his house. * That he would not harass Jack for a year * That he would give him magical properties. 8. The story continues that Jack died within a year, however, Jack could not go to heaven or even to the "other place", as the devil would not let him in. It was so dark that Jack couldn't find his way back. The Devil gave Jack a coal still glowing from the fire and Jack put it in a hollowed out turnip. This first jack-o-lantern accompanies Jack on his journey roaming restlessly around the earth. Go to the corner of Balta Street and say "Pumpkins make better lanterns!" 9. Dressing up in costumes at Halloween is thought to be tied to ancient times when people wore masks at times of drought and natural disaster. The masks were thought to frighten off evil spirits which were causing the problems. When the ancient traditions were merged with Halloween the tradition of wearing masks was continued. While the people were warm and snug in their homes, the evil spirits watched through the windows, jealous of the warmth and comfort of the fire. Why did the people wear masks? * So that they could pretend to be ghosts * Because the masks protected them from evil * Because they didn't have time to comb their hair * So the ghosts wouldn't recognize them 10. Children have dressed up as ghosts and goblins to scare their neighbors for many years, however, kids did not go "trick or treating." This custom only started around 40 years ago. At that time, their neighbors began to offer treats to their guests in costume. This practice is thought to be derived from an ancient custom in parts of England, where poor people once went around to houses singing and asking for soul-cakes or even money. Go to the Victorian map and say "Trick or Treat!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers # Samhain # Go to the Sydney Opera House Front and say "How long until the sun sets?" # The eve of Hallows # Go to Stonehenge and say "The pumpkins and apples are ready for harvesting!" # To "buy" Masses for the souls of deceased relatives # Go to Autumn Imports and say "Ghosts will be arriving here any minute!" # That he would not harass Jack for a year # Go to Corner of Balta Street and say "Pumpkins make better lanterns!" # So the ghosts wouldn't recognize them # Go to the Victorian Age on the map and say "Trick or Treat!" # Press Continue Category:Quests